You Gave It A Name
by defineskyline
Summary: Kurt never expected for Jonne to ever contact him again. What were the odds of a 26-year old singer of a Finnish rock band to actually remember you? / Follow-up to "Love Is A Word" - Jonne/Kurt
1. The First Phonecall

**Title:** A Thousand Miles  
**Author:** defineskyline  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jonne/Kurt (interdimensional shipping ftw!)  
**Genre:** Romance, major fluff  
**Warning:** mild language  
**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy and straight Jonne Aaron belongs to himself.  
**Summary:** Kurt's and Jonne's story continues.  
**Author Notes:** So, this is a follow-up to my story "Love Is A Word" – it's better if you read the first one, where you get some pictures to see what Jonne looks like and the beginning of their story, or you probably won't understand this one. And hey, free smut!

I don't know where I'm gonna go with this, actually. This was sparked by a reviewer of the first story and she put a plot bunny into my head. I was planning a follow-up anyways and I'm not completely sure if I'm gonna go with the original one or with the new, so we'll all have to see together.

I'm probably not gonna use anymore gratuitous Finnish anymore, since Google Translator only gives me jack squat. If only Jonne was German, that would make it all so much easier…

Now, please suspend all belief of logic and reality again and have fun!

* * *

I never really expected Jonne to actually contact me again. I kept looking at his number in my cell phone, always hovering over the call button, almost pressing it a thousand times, but never daring to. I don't even know anymore what kept me from doing it. I was probably just scared that he would ridicule me or, worse, not remember me.

So I really didn't expect it when once upon a Tuesday almost a month after that night my cell phone rang and it said "Jonne". First, I was frozen in disbelief. Then I remembered that phone calls tend to go to mailbox if you don't answer them.

"Hello?" I asked  
"Hi, Kurt? Is that you?" my heart pounded in my chest as I heard his deep voice laced with his _so sexy _Finnish accent.  
"Huh? I mean, yes, it's me, I mean… Kurt." I never felt more idiotic than at that moment. I was acting like a floundering teenage girl – well, I also felt like one, so it kind of figured.  
"Hey! I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I was _so _busy lately." I practically heard him smile through the phone. "But I also kind of waited for you to call me." Oh God, what can I reply to that? "_Well, I'm sorry, I was too much of a chicken to actually do that since I'm head over heels with you."_

Yeah, THAT would go over well.

"Sorry" I reply "I… was… kind of waiting too." I wanted to hit my head against my desk until I bled at that. My mouth was normally so connected to my brain, but right then, it just did what it wanted.  
I heard him chuckle. "Good that I made the first step then." For a few seconds, silence lied between us, until he cleared his throat and said: "So, Kurt, that night, we didn't get much talking in between" he paused, for dramatic effect, I suppose "Maybe we can do that now."  
"Fine by me." I replied.  
"So tell me something about you."  
"Why don't you start?" Offense is always better as defense. Jonne laughed.  
"Well, what do you already know about me?"  
"I know that your name is Jonne Aaron, you're from Finland, you're the singer of a band called Negative, you're 26 years old, you have two brothers and girls would kill to get in your pants."  
He laughed again.  
"So you already know the basic facts about me. Anything else?" I wasn't gonna tell him about my hour-long, borderline stalker check-up on his history, so I just answered with no.  
"Then what about you?" He asked. I hesitated. What can I tell him with the big age fib I told him? I couldn't tell him about the most essential parts in my life, especially Glee club. I could probably lie some more, saying it was a college thing, but it didn't feel right.  
"My name is Kurt Hummel," I stayed silent for a moment "I have to confess something."  
"What?"  
"I lied to you. I'm not 19."  
"Oh-oh."  
"I'm actually 17. I lied because I was scared you'd reject me. I'm really sorry." He was quiet for a while and I just wanted die. Why had I done that?  
"So, um… does that mean I'm gonna get into jail for having sex with you?" He sounded genuinely scared and I bursted out laughing at that.  
"No. I wouldn't ever tell on you. And besides, I think it's not illegal for you to have sex with a consenting 17-year old."  
"Let's hope!" he laughed.  
"So… you aren't mad?"  
"I don't know" he replied "I mean, it's kind of shitty that you lied to me, but it was also stupid of me to believe you that" he laughed again "But it's okay. You're only human. And I can't guarantee I wouldn't have done it with you even if you had told me." And my heart melted into a puddle on the floor. I was relieved that he wasn't angry with me and my stomach made flips at his words.  
"Now, tell me more. There must be more than just your name and your age to you."

And that's how we ended up talking for hours, about Negative, Glee club, school, touring, families, everything we could think of.

"What time is it over there?" I asked while looking on my clock. 11:24 PM. Holy crap.  
"6 AM."  
"Oh my God, does that mean we talked the whole night? Don't you need sleep?"  
"Me?" he scoffs "I don't need sleep." Promptly at that moment, he yawned loudly. I laughed.  
"Yeah, I can hear that."  
"I have a few days off. It's fine. I'll just sleep later."  
"I'd love to let you do that, but unfortunately, I have to go. I'm already too far behind on my sleep regime and I'll look like a bag of shit tomorrow if I don't get to sleeping soon."  
"I couldn't imagine you ever looking like a bag of shit." I blushed furiously at that.  
"Stop being so charming. I really need to go."  
"Aw, damn. Well,"  
"Well."  
"What do you say? We talk tomorrow? Or, tonight, for me at least?"  
"I'd love that."  
"Great. I'll call you at the same time then."  
"You do that."  
"Bye Kurt, sleep tight." I heard him smack a loud kiss against the speaker and then he hung up.

I resisted the urge to squeak like a lovesick teenager girl.

No matter if I felt like one.


	2. Skyping and texting

Author Notes: I'm gonna try to keep uploading as fast as possible, but I'm not known to keep promises.

I hope you keep liking this and that maybe even the occasional lurker stops to comment, because I'd really love to hear some feedback :)

* * *

After some time, our phone conversations got too expensive and we switched to skyping. It was even better – it didn't cost us a cent and we could see each other. I could see when he smiled at something I said or any other facial expression. On the downside, he could always see my blush when he'd say something sweet, which admittedly, happened a lot.

Since the first time I sang something to him, he always asked me to sing more. It flattered me, but it was also kind of embarrassing. I felt like he stared through me when I was singing and it made me question every single note, but he always praised me afterwards.

"Seriously, Kurt, you're making me feel like my singing is a piece of shit" he says after I finished with the latest song. "You're extraordinary."  
"Why don't you sing to me once in a while?" I ask him. After I got used to his sound, I had to admit, he was amazing. Technically, he wasn't the best, sure, but there was so much emotion behind every syllable he sung; he sang from his heart and I loved it.  
He chuckled nervously. "After this? I don't think I can compare."  
"Oh, come on. Your voice is amazing. Just sing something I don't know."  
"Like what?"  
"I don't know… something Finnish, perhaps?" I replied "I certainly won't understand any of that."  
"I don't know…" he said unsurely.  
"Come on! For me?" He looked at me through the webcam and I tried to pout as sweetly as I can. He groaned.  
"Ugh, using the puppy-dog eyes on me is _really_ not fair." He got up from the couch to pick up his guitar and started tuning it.  
"You ready?" he asked. I nodded as a reply and he started strumming the guitar, humming in harmony.

_Onko sulla joskus ikävä ollut jotain jota ei ehkä olekaan?_

I was blown away. The sheer intensity of emotion that poured from his voice overwhelmed me. I didn't understand a word he uttered, but I felt like I knew what he was singing about. It was crazy and beautiful and I never wanted it to stop.

_minä olen kauan jo sinua kaivannut, sinua ei varmasti olekaan  
Sinulla on ikävä, sinulla on suunnaton ikävä…_

The song ended far too soon and I wondered why he couldn't have sung November Rain or something, because then, at least I'd had 9 minutes of listening to his voice.

"Jonne, don't you ever dare to put your voice down again." I said and he looked at me in surprise and amusement. "You're incredible."  
He smiled brightly and proudly and I swear, it's the cutest thing ever.

Yeah, skyping is really better than talking on the phone.

* * *

_Do you also sometimes think of our first night? _

If we weren't able to skype, we usually texted. It isn't the cheapest way of connection, but still better than nothing.

I wasn't sure what to answer. I always thought of our night together. It was the perfect first time and I met him then, so everything was peachy. But why did he ask?

_Of course. Why do you ask? - Kurt_

A few seconds later a bing resounded.

_Just asking. I think of it at the most inappropriate times._

That sounds interesting.

_Like what times? - Kurt_

His answer made me snicker.

_While I'm buying groceries, for example. I don't know why, but while I was buying cheese today I thought of it. It's really weird._

A second later I got another message.

_Not that I usually get aroused while buying cheese. It isn't the cheese. I don't have a cheese kink or something._

Jonne could get that way – he would start rambling without really thinking about what he says and it usually had pretty hilarious results.

_I kind of figured that it wasn't the cheese. That would be kind of awkward. – Kurt_

_But I really think about it a lot. It's okay when I'm lying in bed or just sitting around alone, you know, but in public, it can get embarrassing._

Oh my God. He was not suggesting what I thought he was suggesting, was he?

_You're not… getting aroused by the thought, are you? – Kurt_

It took him a little to text me back.

… _Would it be bad if I said yes?_

I felt blood rush down to my groin. I'm not gonna deny that I didn't have some fun on my own with the memories of that night, but I'd never believe he felt the same.

_It wouldn't be bad, just… a surprise. – Kurt_

_Why would it be a surprise?_

How was I gonna answer that?

_I don't know. It's not like I expected for you to think of it that way. – Kurt_

_What do you mean?_

Oh damn, I wasn't just getting out of this, was I?

_It's just not expected. I thought it was just a normal memory to you, like any other. – Kurt_

He was silent for a while and I started feeling anxious. Had I said something wrong? I didn't want to lose our budding friendship because of my insecurities. Every little sign of Jonne been the highlight of my days.

_You're so stupid, Kurt._

Huh?

_What is that supposed to mean? – Kurt_

_First, you always write your name after your text and it's useless, because I know who you are since you're in my contacts. Second, why do you keep thinking that it was all just a fuck to me and you don't mean anything to me? It pisses me off._

First, I felt offended at his affront to my texting system and then, my heart grew like a few inches.

_Sorry. My insecurities just sometimes get the best of me._

I added something as an afterthought.

_P.S.: I'm not going to stop with writing my name after every text. It makes perfect sense, so get used to it. – Kurt _

_You're so amazing, Kurt._

The smile that was already glued on my face grew even more at that.

_Right back at you. – Kurt_

He was silent again and it left me quite puzzled. He's a quick texter.

_I really wanna see you again._

_You see me practically every day on Skype. – Kurt_

Again, he took far more time than I could stomach.

_No, I mean I really wanna see you. I wanna touch you, kiss you, everything. I miss you._

Oh my God, I love this man so much, I love him, I love him, I love him.

_I miss you, too. I want all those things again with you. Too bad we live on different continents. – Kurt_

_I don't care, I still wanna see you._

My heart was thumping in my ears from the excitement. I wanted so scream and cry and laugh at the same time, because it all felt like he actually felt the same for me as I did for him.

_I want to see you, too. But it's not like I can just hop on a train and fly to you. – Kurt_

_Well, maybe I should do that then._


	3. Kindofbutnotreally

I'm so sorry for this shitty chapter, I just didn't know how to write it. I have so many ideas and it's so hard getting them to fit into a cohesive whole.  
BTW, plot bunny of this is all Heather's, I loved the idea and tried to incorporate it ;)  
If you have any ideas, I always like to hear about them (that says much about my own originality, doesn't it).

* * *

It had been some time since Jonne and I have talked about seeing each other again, and we both knew why we didn't talk about it anymore: it was impossible and would only get us down. So we ignored it and kept talking about everything else. He told me about his past and his childhood and I told him about my mom. It had been the first time in years that I talked about her that much – he was so interested in getting to know about her that I couldn't help but tell him everything I remembered. It was nice, talking about her, because I rarely have any chance to. Most people get uncomfortable when you talk about your dead mother, but Jonne just listened.

We had skyped a lot the last few weeks before my 18th birthday and I was getting more and more excited about it. First, because I had planned the perfect party and second, because I wasn't gonna be a minor anymore which translated into "it would be legal for me and Jonne to date".

Of course, we weren't together, not really, although we kept talking like we were. He was always saying "If you were _my_ boyfriend…" and complimented me a lot – it didn't necessarily have to mean anything, but I liked to think that it did.  
"By the way, what do you want for your birthday?" he asked me during one of our Skype sessions.  
"I don't know" I replied "You don't have to get me anything."  
"Well, I want to" he grins "You're turning 18, it's a big deal. If you lived in Finland, you could drink alcohol now!"  
"Like you waited until you were 18 to get wasted." He laughs.  
"You shouldn't follow my example. Getting drunk for the first time at 12 isn't the best advice I'd give you."  
"Probably not. Now, what could you get me for my birthday?" I pondered. I was about to say _"the best gift would be having you here"_ but I never dared to say stuff like that. I was scared of him rejecting me.  
"I know!" he exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"Nope, I won't tell you." He grinned mischievously.  
"Oh, come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I whined mockingly.  
"Dude, what are you doing?" _Oh damn._ I had thought Finn was at football practice. I quickly clicked the screen away and turned to Finn.  
"What are you already doing here?" I asked and my voice went slightly higher.  
"Practice was cancelled. Who are you talking to?"  
"Nobody!" I quickly said. "Just… someone."  
"Who?"  
"None of your business!"  
"Oh, tell me!" he whined "Is it your boyfriend? I wanna meet your boyfriend!"  
"No, it's not… he's not…" What was I gonna say? "_Yes, this is the guy I'm madly in love with, hey, you know him, he's that 26-year old singer of that Finnish band we went to see a couple of months ago!"  
_"It's complicated." I finally said and Finn looked at me like I just asked him how he could explain the relativity theory.  
"Well, is he or isn't he? It can't be that hard." Oh, Finn.  
"Well, it kind of is. So just leave it."  
"Just let me see him."  
"NO!" I exclaimed loudly, trying to cover the desktop a little more, as if he could see it.  
"That's not fair. I tell you everything about me and Rachel." He said pathetically.  
"Not like I voluntarily asked about it. You just tell me." I replied prissily while remembering some of the uglier conversations we had i.e. about his make-out sessions with Rachel. Nothing I wanna hear about, thanks.  
"Just tell me!"  
"I can't!" Finn looked at me like I just killed his goldfish - if he had one.  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Don't do this, Finn, don't make me feel guilty."  
"Then just tell me! It's not like I'm gonna tell Jacob Israel about it." That was it, I lost the fight. I turned to my computer and looked into the camera. I wasn't gonna talk about my feelings in front of the person that concerned them.  
"I gotta go, talk to you later, alright?" Before Jonne could reply, I clicked Skype away and turned back to Finn.  
"He's… he's not really my boyfriend. We're not officially together or anything." Finn sat down opposite of me on his bed and looked at me.  
"Do you want him to be?" he asked.  
"…Yeah, kind of." I replied "I mean, he's amazing. He… he's charming, funny, talented…handsome." I chuckled. "But, I don't think it will work." Finn frowned.  
"Why not? Is he straight?"  
"No, that's not the problem, he's gay, really, and I think he likes me, too."  
"Then what is the problem?"  
"He's… a little older than I am. Not much older, just a couple of years, but still" Finn's face turned into a weird mask and he jumps up.  
"It's not some kind of pedophile, right? It's not someone you know from the internet?" he said loudly "You're not gonna meet him, are you? Because he's gonna rape you and then kill you and leave you somewhere!"  
"Finn! Stop panicking!" I exclaimed "He's not a pedophile. I already know him." Finn seemed to deflate after that and sat down again.  
"Well… how much older is he then?"  
"Like I said, a couple of years. Not too many to make it gross, but not less enough to make it normal for everybody." I sighed.  
"Hmm" he murmured "And… you're in love with him?" I could see he was uncomfortable with this conversation.  
"Yes. Very much."  
"Then I don't see the big problem. I mean, it's your life right? And if it isn't against the law or anything and he's a good guy, I don't see the problem." This was very insightful for Finn, something I hadn't expected out of him – he was the guy to get confused at simple math, but it seemed like human science worked pretty well for him.  
"Um, it's also the fact he lives quite far away" I said "Under all of these circumstances, I don't see how it could work."  
"Where does he live?"  
"H-he, uh…" I stammered "lives in… well, he just lives far away, not just a quick hop, you know."  
"Oh, well... that's a problem." Finn was silent for a while. "Maybe you just… gotta talk to him."  
"Oh, gee, I'd never come up with that! Thanks Finn!" I exclaimed sarcastically and immediately felt bad about it. "Sorry."  
"I don't know what I can tell you, Kurt, it's not like I have experience with this… stuff."  
"I know, sorry. Thanks for still trying to help. I just don't know what to do."  
"Kurt, you're smart" he looked at me like it's the most obvious fact "You'll figure something out."

I was dreading the fact that maybe even my intelligence wouldn't help me out in this.


	4. Best birthday ever, Pt 1

A/N: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting and then just giving you this little piece of crap. I can't find any time and inspiration to write, ugh. If you have any great ideas, please do tell, I always like to listen to your ideas.  
Also, if you have any favorite parts in the story, sentences or scenes, I would love to know about it! Just write me in a review, it doesn't matter what chapter it's from :)

* * *

It was my 18th birthday. I was an adult now. I could drive on my own, join the army, marry… so many big things. The world was mine to explore.

And I didn't feel any different.

I felt just like I had the night before. I didn't change or felt freed of the chains that called themselves adolescence. Everything was the same. I even got two celebratory slushies thrown on me once I got into school.  
"Happy birthday, homo!" Laughter erupted while grape slushie dripped down my pants.  
Nothing changed. The rest of the day was just as uneventful as any other day. I kept staring at my phone for a sign from Jonne, some congrats or something. Nothing came. My mood was even more down after I figured that he probably forgot. Why was I even such a fool to think he'd actually care?

I was in Glee when my day turned around. Rachel was again ranting about her "lack of solos" when I saw someone peek through the door. I didn't immediately recognize who it was until they opened the door a little. I gasped quietly and a smile broke over my face. Jonne grinned widely and mouthed "Hi". I mouthed back and couldn't stop staring at him.

He actually came here. Of all the things I expected to happen today, this was the one I'd never thought of. I felt my heart thumping loudly in my chest and I was smiling like a goon.  
"What's with you?" whispered Mercedes "You look like you ate too many of Puck's special cupcakes."  
I turned to her and grinned. "I would never eat those, they'd go straight to my hips. I'm just… thinking about my new Vivienne Westwood jacket, that's all." I turned back after she seemed satisfied with my answer and saw that Jonne wasn't there anymore. For a moment I thought I had imagined him. I mean, it just seemed impossible that he'd actually make the effort to fly over 10.000 miles to see _me_.

But after rehearsal, when Mercedes, Tina and I were walking out into the parking lot, I saw him lean against my car. My heart was thumping again.  
"Who's that?" Tina asked and both Mercedes and her looked confused. Quick thinking, quick thinking!  
"A cousin." Oh my God, I did not just say that. "He came to visit for my birthday."  
When had I become this liar? It wasn't like I didn't want to tell them; I just knew they wouldn't understand. They'd say he was too old and not the right guy and with my luck, they'd tell Finn, who'd tell my dad who would cut me off from civilization. A thing that just _cannot_ happen.  
"Wow, he doesn't look _anything_ like you." Mercedes said.  
"He's hot." Me and Mercedes both turned to Tina who started to blush. "What? He is."  
"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and they'd gone off, I walked (or better ran) towards Jonne and fell into his arms.  
"You're my cousin now, so you can't hold me too long as long as they're watching." He pulled away and looked at me like I had just grown a second head. "What?"  
"Cover story." I shrugged. He nodded amused and entangled from me. For a long moment we just stared at each other.  
"I can't believe you actually came here." I said and he smiled sweetly.  
"I told you I had found a great gift. What would be better than seeing me, the fabulous Jonne Aaron, live and in person?" He grinned brightly and spread his arms cockily. I started to laugh and slapped him lightly on the arm.  
"I can't think of anything better." I said sarcastically in between laughs. He gasped mockingly.  
"Are you saying you are not absolutely thrilled to see me?" I laughed again.  
"Of course I am." I replied "Who wouldn't be in awe of you?" He chuckled.  
"Exactly."  
I looked around to see if everyone was gone yet and was glad to find that the parking lot was empty. I turned to look at Jonne who looked at me like he knew what I wanted to do. He tangled his hand behind my neck and pulled me close. When our lips touched, I felt a tingling all over my body and I just wanted melt into a puddle on the floor.  
After some time, he broke away from the kiss and left me standing gasping and with pudding in my knees. He smiled at me.

"You know, I think this was the best idea I've ever had."


	5. Best Birthday Ever, Pt 2

Title: You Gave It A Name Pt. 5  
Author: partypoison555  
Rating: NC-17  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Jonne/Kurt  
Genre: Fluff  
Warning: sexual content  
Disclaimer: Glee belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy and straight Jonne Aaron belongs to himself.  
A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! I just couldn't muster up the inspiration, but today it just seemed to flow! I hope you like this chapter, it's a little longer than usual :)

* * *

While Jonne and I were driving, my phone started ringing. "Yes?"  
"Hey, Kurt" I heard my father say and I quickly motioned for Jonne to be silent who was singing around.  
"Hey, dad. What is it?"  
"I'm sorry, buddy, but I can't get away from work right now. It seems like every car in Lima is broken. I'll try to get home as soon as I can, alright?"  
"Alright, dad. Love you!"  
"Love you too." I hung up and grinned at Jonne.  
"Carole's at work, my dad is swamped at the garage and Finn is at Rachel's."  
"That's great" Jonne replied "But don't you think it would be safer to just go to my hotel room?"  
"First, I won't set one toe into that rat-infested, disease-ridden hole. And second, the owner is a costumer of my dad's and I don't think it'd go over well if that guy told my dad about me coming to his hotel with an older guy."  
Jonne sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if someone barges in, it's not my fault."

* * *

Once we arrived at home, we quickly got to my basement and started making out. I felt thrown back to our first night, but this was different altogether. It was like even though we only really knew each other through phone and webcam, this was much more intimate and personal. We knew each other and it reflected in the way we acted around each other. I was more at ease with him than with anybody and I loved it.

We fell on the couch, entangled with each other, kissing and groping like horny teenagers (well, at least I am one). He started kissing down my jaw line and I started to rip at his shirt, trying to get it off. He sat up and pulled it over his head, throwing it carelessly on the floor before ravaging me again. I started to kiss down his neck to his collarbone and he moaned.  
"Oh, God, Kurt" he gasped "Fuck, you don't know how long I've wanted this."  
"Me too" I replied. Jonne started to pull at my shirt, although more gently than I had, since he knew how I was about my clothes.

I pulled him down again, kissing him like a wild animal and I felt myself growing more aroused by the second. Jonne swiped his tongue over my bottom lip and his hands found their way down to my pants, opening the many buttons and then sliding his right hand in my briefs, gripping my hard cock. I gasped and tangled my hand in his hair, pulling at it. I wiggled out of my pants, desperate to feel him again, but it proved to be difficult due to my pants being far too tight. They were pooling at my knees, but it was good enough for Jonne. He pulled my briefs down and before I knew it, my cock was engulfed by his lips. He started licking at the head and a loud moan escaped my mouth, totally overwhelmed by the sensation. He slowly took down more and more of me, bobbing his head up and down.  
"Oh my God" was the only thing I could say.

I came way too early for my taste. I didn't know what it was, the long time since I had his mouth on my penis or just my teenager hormones, but I was horribly embarrassed.  
"Oh God, this is pathetic." I groaned with my head buried in my hands. I heard Jonne chuckle.  
"It's fine. It's been a long time."  
"Still, I'm almost as bad as Finn with his premature ejaculation problems."  
Jonne laughed again. "It's okay, Kurt. We'll try another time." He looked at me with an amused smile and then pressed a kiss on my lips. "For now, I'm fine with this. It's better to have you here coming early than only jerking off to the thought of you."  
"You jerk off to the thought of me?" I asked shyly. To be honest, I'd never thought he'd actually do that.  
He shrugged like it was to be expected. "Of course. Don't tell me you don't wank to those pictures of me around the internet." He raised a suggestive eyebrow "You know, the ones with my hand down my pants and an orgasm expression on my face. I've seen them."  
I blushed furiously because that was _exactly_ what I had masturbated to the last few months. It's quite pathetic that something like a stupid picture could turn me on that much. He laughed.  
"It's okay, Kurt. I think it's sweet that I turn you on that much."  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, how romantic."

* * *

Jonne left before anybody else could come home and the time after my embarrassing incident was spent with kissing and lying around. It was everything I had wanted with a guy ever since I hit puberty and it was perfect. I finally got what everybody else had: a boyfriend I could cuddle with.  
Only I didn't know if he was really my boyfriend. I mean, we hadn't talked about it or anything, but I just assume that if a guy flies from Finland to USA to see you for your birthday and you sleep with each other, you can safely assume there are romantic feelings involved. In the end, if he wanted sex, he wouldn't need to go those lengths to get it.

The next day at school I was positively buzzing with excitement and couldn't wait for school to be over. I couldn't pay attention to anything and my friends were wondering what was going on with me.  
"Hey, Kurt" Mercedes said at lunch. "You listening?"  
I quickly turned my head towards her. "Sure, yeah, I totally agree."  
"So, you agree that I should cut my hair short and dye it pink?" She grinned.  
I chuckled. "Sorry, I'm thinking about something."  
"Yeah, must be something very interesting, considering your head's been in the clouds all day." She responded. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love."  
Oh, God. "What? That's crazy. Who would I be in love with?"  
"I hope it's not another straight jock." Oh, if she knew.

* * *

"So," I said while lying in bed on top of Jonne "when am I getting my present?"  
He grinned lopsidedly. "You already did." Jonne gestured at himself.  
"Really?" I laughed "That's all?"  
Jonne looked at me, mockingly offended. "What, am I not enough for you?"  
"You are, but" I grinned "I like presents."  
He laughed brightly and slapped me lightly on the hip. "There's a possibility I have something for you."  
"Oh, come on, don't be such a tease!" I started to tickle him.  
He giggled uncontrollably and it made me when want to squee because it was so adorable. "Stop, stop, Kurt, babe, stop!" he said in between giggles.

"Only if you give me my present!"  
"Alright, alright, stop!" I halted in my motions. He panted and pushed at me to stand up. Once I did, he got up and took the guitar from his guitar case and sat back on the bed.  
Oh my God, he had written a song for me.  
"I, um, I wrote this…" he stammered shyly. "Fo… For you."  
I smiled wider than I ever had.  
"It's a little cheesy, but you know… I hope you like it."  
He started to strum his guitar.

_You're my all  
I need you beside me  
Hurts too much to be apart  
Oh how sweet but still so deceitful  
This life and love can be  
I was the one who never wanted to let you  
Wanted to let you know_

He looked at me and I could have sworn my heart grew a few inches.

_As much we're in love  
That seems so tender  
I'm more in love  
Than we ever believed we could be in  
And now and forever, when we finally surrender  
So we surrender now or never again_

I couldn't stop smiling. I had never felt like this. No one had ever serenaded me. Jonne seemed to be out to take all the firsts he could get and I wasn't going to stop him.

_Sweet and kind confusion inside me  
Needs to find out what 'us' really means  
Can't believe how sweet and deceitful  
That you and i, we both can be  
And I was the one who never  
Wanted to let you go_

After that, he repeated the chorus a couple of times and when he stopped playing, I just sat there, awestruck.  
"You, you know, this, it doesn't, it doesn't have to mean anything" he stammered nervously and looked down. "I just, I, it, it's stupid, forget about it." He laid the guitar away and started fiddling with his hands, looking down on them. I reached out and took them in mine.  
"Jonne?" he looked up, anxious and unsure.  
I leaned over and kissed him gently. He looked straight into my eyes and I smiled, caressing his cheek with my hand.  
"I feel exactly the same." He started to smile back and kissed me again.

I swear, this is the best birthday ever.


End file.
